Lost Control
by Jak Yunjae
Summary: Jaejoong gak bisa ngerjain ulangan. lalu Junsu yang merupakan sahabatnya meminta Yunho untuk membantunya. kemudian Yunho meminta imbalan pada Jaejoong. haah. summary macam apa ini? baca aja lah. jangan lupa tinggalin review ya.


Title : Lost Control

Author : Jak Yunjae

Pairing : Yunjae

Length : 1/2

Disclaimer : DB5K milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Tapi kalau Yunho punya saya juga :p

Warning : Yaoi, gaje, aneh, typo(s) bisa bikin sakit perut(?)

A/N : ini fanfic pertamaku. Maaf kalo bahasa yang aku pakai gak sesuai EYD. Aku emang orang yang punya banyak ide-ide aneh. Tapi gak tahu harus digimanain. Dan jadilah fic abal ini. Yang gak suka gak usah baca ya. Tapi yang baca harus ninggalin review ^^. Biar aku tahu apa saja kesalahan-kesalahan di ff anehku ini.

Ya sudah lah. Mian kebanyakan ngomong..

Check It Out ^^

.

.

**ㄴㅇㄱ****YUNJAE****ㄴㅇㄱ**

.

.

Suasana Seoul pada pagi hari ini terlihat menyenangkan. Sang matahari terkadang terlihat malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan putih bak permen kapas yang manis. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan mendung maupun hujan kali ini. Sepertinya semua makhluk hidup dalam keadaan senang sekarang.

Tapi tidak dengan salah satu murid di Dong Bang Senior High School ini. Wajah namja itu terlihat putus asa. Aura yang dipancarkannya terlihat suram. bahkan kalau diteliti lagi, di atas kepalanya terdapat awan-awan mendung yang siap menjatuhkan butiran air hujan kapan saja. Namja tersebut sedang duduk sendirian di koridor depan kelas. Dihadapannya terdapat satu buku paket yang sangat tebal. Murid yang ternyata bernama Kim Jaejoong itu terlihat serius membaca dan menghafali bermacam ragam rumus fisika.

"sin 30 derajat itu.." ia berusaha mengingat kembali rumus yang sebelumnya sudah ia baca. "..setengah akar tiga" alisnya berkerut ketika ia membuka halaman yang sengaja ia tutup tadi. "AAKKHH!" lagi-lagi ia gagal menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan benar.

"Jaejoong hyung!" panggil seseorang dengan suara melengking dan pasti membuat telinga siapapun merasa sakit.

"Junsu-ah! sudah ku bilang berkali-kali janganlah berteriak!" marah Jaejoong.

"Mianhae hyung" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Namja ini memang inosen. Walaupun dimarahi, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum-senyum menggemaskan.

Jaejoong melihat jam yang ia pakai, kemudian terdengar umpatan pelan dari bibir merah bak cherry itu. Dapat terpancar dari matanya kalau saat ini ia sedang khawatir.

"kau kenapa hyung? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Junsu simpati.

Jaejoong menoleh pada Junsu. "kau mau tahu masalahku, Su?" yang ditanya segera menganggukkan kepala.

"Jadi begini.."

_Flashback.._

"Umma.." panggil Jaejoong pada seseorang yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ne, ada apa Jaejoong?" tanya umma nya lembut.

"I-Ini.." Jaejoong menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada ummanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa ini-MWO! Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa nilai fisikamu bisa seburuk ini, hah!" Marah umma seakan hendak menerkam Jaejoong

"Aku-Aku tidak tahu umma. Aku sudah belajar." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Belajar? Kalau belajar kau tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan nilai sejelek ini, Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini di kamar? Main game kan? Jawab umma Kim Jaejoong! "

Jaejoong hanya diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak mungkin membela diri sendiri. Bisa-bisa dia langsung di pukul bahkan mungkin ditendang.

"Pokoknya umma tidak mau tahu! Nilai fisikamu besok harus dapat bagus! HARUS!" umma melemparkan kertas itu ke muka Jaejoong, lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah menunduk dalam-dalam menahan tangis.

_Flashback end.._

"Jadi gitu ceritanya. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Su? Aku tidak dapat menghafalkan semua rumus ini dalam waktu singkat." Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Ulangan hari ini kau di ruang berapa, hyung?" ucap Junsu seraya memikirkan jalan keluarnya.

"ruang 7" jawab Jaejoong

_Hmm.. di ruang tujuh ada siapa saja ya? Leeteuk,, dia terlalu pendiam. Onew,, tidak bisa diandalkan. Eunhuk,, huh. Apalagi dia. Kalau Yunho hyung..? Ya! Aku minta bantuan kepada dia saja!_

"Ayo ikut aku, hyung!" Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju tempat dimana Yunho berada.

**-Room 7-**

"ada apa kau membawaku ke kelasku, Junsu-ah?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

"tunggu sebentar hyung. Disini saja. Jangan kemana-mana." kemudian Junsu berlari menuju bangku di pojok ruangan.

**Yunho Pov-**

"Permisi, Yunho hyung. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya seseorang. Tanpa menolehpun aku sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara bak lumba-lumba ini.

"Ne. Ada apa Junsu?" aku masih sibuk membaca sebuah komik keluaran terbaru yang baru ku beli kemarin sore.

"Aku boleh minta bantuan pada hyung?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, lalu menatapnya seraya membenarkan letak kacamataku yang sedikit miring. "Bantuan apa, Su?"

"Bisakah hyung membantu temanku dalam ulangan fisika nanti?" ucapnya sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"siapa?" tanyaku singkat

"itu. Namja yang berdiri di depan pintu"

Dengan segera aku melihat ke depan pintu. Di depan pintu berdirilah seorang namja berkulit putih yang memiliki rambut hitam berkilau dan bibir berwarna.. Lho? Dia Kim Jaejoong, kan? Jadi dia yang akan meminta bantuan padaku? HUAAA! Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan momen ini begitu saja. Karena dialah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta! Ya Tuhan.. terimakasih karena doaku selama ini terkabul..

"Hyung.. Yunho hyung.." panggilan Junsu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang namja alaikat itu. "kau mau kan, hyung?"

"bawa dia kesini. Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengannya" ucapku sedingin mungkin. Supaya dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang gugup.

"Ne hyung. Tapi aku berharap kau mau memberikan bantuan ini hyung. Kasihan dia" ucapnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Tak lama, datanglah Jaejoong. Ia berdiri ditempat yang tadi Junsu pijak. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya yang mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang. "duduklah disini, Jaejoong-ah" aku menggeser pantatku dan memberi ruang supaya ia dapat duduk disampingku.

**Yunho Pov End-**

**Author Pov-**

"Tidak usah, Yunho-ssi" tolak Jaejoong dengan halus.

"Jadi, kau ingin meminta bantuan padaku saat ulangan nanti?" tanya Yunho

"Ne" jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Boleh kan, Yunho-ssi?"

"Ya. tidak perlu seformal itu kepadaku Jaejoong-ah. Kita seumuran kok." tawa Yunho mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ne, Y-Yunho-ah" Jaejoong terhenyak melihat senyuman manis dari Yunho. kalau di pikir-pikir, si Yunho ini tampan sekali. Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Jaejoong ketika melihat sosok Yunho.

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi apa aku boleh meminta imbalan?" ia terus memasang senyum manisnya.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung sumringah. "Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung Yunho?"

"Nanti ku beri tahu." Yunho tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali mengelus rambut hitam Jaejoong. Tapi ia baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang baru kenal dengannya. Selama ini Yunho terus mengikuti keseharian Jaejoong di sekolah. Tentu saja Yunho tidak mau kalau imagenya harus jatuh begitu saja di depan Jaejoong karena berani menyentuh dirinya.

**-Pembagian Lembar Jawaban Komputer-**

"Sst! Ya! Jaejoong-ah!" bisik Yunho

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya menerima lembar jawaban yang diberikan seongsaengnim untuknya.

"Jangan kau tulis identitasmu. Kerjakan semampumu dulu. Jangan dihitamkan. Di beri tanda garis atau silang saja. Arra?"

"N-Ne." Walaupun Jaejoong bingung dengan perintah Yunho, tapi ia tetap menjawab iya. Benar-benar pribadi yang polos.

15 menit setelah pembagian soal dan lembar jawaban..

"Jae! Jaejoong!" bisik Yunho lagi

"Heum?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa membuka bibirnya

"Tukarkan lembar jawabanmu dengan lembar jawabanku. Cepat!"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan orang yang bahkan baru dikenalnya 30 menit yang lalu. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat seluruh nomer telah diisi pada lembar jawaban yang diberikan Yunho padanya. "Y-Yunho?"

Yunho tersenyum simpul. "Ne, Jae. Cepat kau arsir semua jawaban itu. Jangan lupa kau arsir juga nama dan nomer identitasmu. Kau tak perlu mencocokkan dengan soalnya. Karena aku yakin tidak ada yang salah dari hasil kerjaku itu. Hihi" Yunho tertawa pelan

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawoyo Jung Yunho." Lalu Jaejoong sibuk mengarsir seluruh jawaban dari Yunho. Seluruh beban sirna begitu saja dari kepalanya. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum. Yunho tersenyum senang melihat orang yang ia sukai tersenyum bahagia.

**-Seusai ulangan-**

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Setibanya disana, mereka berdua memesan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu inginkan Yun?"Ucap Jaejoong belepotan karena masih terdapat banyak butiran nasi di mulutnya.

Yunho bermain-main dengan sendok di depannya. Ia memotong "Nanti malam temani aku di rumahku ya. Semua keluargaku tengah pergi keluar kota. Dan aku sendirian disana. Apa kau mau, Jae?"

"Hmm.. Boleh saja."

"sekitar jam 5 sore, aku akan menjemputmu di taman kota. Okey?"

"Ne!" Jawab Jaejoong semangat.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Gimana? Aneh kan?

Oh iya. Tolong reviewnya ya. Biar aku bisa memperbaiki chapter selanjutnya dengan lebih baik lagi.

Sekian,

Jak Yunjae


End file.
